


When bear met a wolf

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Bromance if you squint, Does this count as furry fetish, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Matty, a young wolf is surrounded by a mob of angry hyenas that want revenge for their fallen kin. Can anyone save him from certain death?





	When bear met a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something like this, please be kind ;)

He was surrounded by hyenas, ganging up on him. Seven on one wasn’t exactly fair, and he was just a scrawny little wolf. The little wolf licked his injured paw.

His eyes lit up when they started laughing at him. Wolf knew if he won’t do anything soon, he’ll end up their dinner. Glancing behind his shoulder, he jumped out of harm’s way right before he got clawed in the face. But, he got kicked hard in the stomach.

Spitting, he fell down to his knees. Two of them got behind him and cruelly stepped on his tail, stomping with full force. The little wolf let out a pained cry, barely holding back his tears. He looked at his attackers with hate, albeit crying. “You killed my whole family! Why don’t you leave me alone!! I have no one left in this world!”

 

The hyenas cackled in their horrible ways, creating a cacophony of noises. “Your clan has killed our kinsmen for our territory, this is just payback. Nothing personal.” The one who looked like their leader said and wolf felt how shivers ran down his spine.

His eyes widened in pure fear, for he knew this were his last moments. Shutting eyes, he prayed for a swift death, he could feel their hold on his limbs, immobilizing him in spot so the leader could tear his throat apart...

With heart beating crazy, he yelled out, in hopes would jump to his rescue. “ _ **Please, someone save me!!**_ ”

 

 

A loud roar cut through the air and then the wolf only heard screams and tearing of flesh and could only be the hyenas dying curses.

 

Perplexed, he opened his eyes. He was met with impressive back of a bear, his claws were bloody. Wolf’s gaze shifted to the ground and he saw the massacred hyenas.

He stood up straight, waiting for his saviour (or not?) to turn around and face him. The bear slowly turned, staring at him.

After a brief uncomfortable pause, the bear grabbed the wolf’s paw and licked it. He flinched a bit at the touch. “Stop squirming, I won’t eat you.” He said in that deep voice and wolf found himself staring at their feet.  

“Are you okay?”

Wolf shook head. No, he really wasn’t. He lost his family and with it, everything. “I’m fine... but I lost everything, my family, my honor.”

 

Bear shook head. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

He didn’t need sympathy, right now he wanted to repay this debt for saving his life. Such was the code of wolves.

Suddenly glum, he solemnly looked into bear’s eyes. “Tell me what I can do to repay this.”

He chuckled shortly, waving. “You owe me nothing, I heard your shouting and lunged to help. Anyone would do that in this kind of situation.”

The little wolf’s eyebrows knitted up. He sincerely doubted that. This guy was too good to be a powerful killer, but the corpses around them proved otherwise.

“How can I repay your kindness? And please, don’t say there is no need. It’s against my code of honor to not repay my debts.” He spoke softly and bear shook head.

 

“Is this really necessary? They were bullies and everyone in this valley hates hyenas with fiery passion. I did everyone a favor.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t just thank you and leave. The ancestors are watching us ever so vigilantly. I need to do this. Say what you need.”

The bear looked at him, from head to feet, observing this fragile, yet proud little wolf. Bear sighed, approaching him. “What’s your name?”

Wolf blinked. That question came out of blue. “My name is Matty. I know, terrible name for a wolf.”

Bear scarcely held in his mirth, keeping up his stoic expression. His name was pretty standard for his kind. “And I am James, it's nice to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise, so... what do you wish of me?” He asked and James grabbed his arm. “Come with me.”

“What, why... where?” Confused, Matty let himself be dragged away from the scene of massacre towards the more forested area.

 

**A while later...**

 

They reached a meadow, in its centre was a gigantic hollowed out tree, which Matty presumed was the bear’s home. James led him straight inside and Matty was in awe of how cosy this hovel was.

A warm fire was burning in the middle and on it was a cauldron. From it wafted a delicious smell. Matty’s stomach let itself be known, rumbling.

James approached the shelves and put out a wooden plate and spoon, handing the items to him. “Eat as much as you want, I’ll make a makeshift bed for you in the meantime.” He informed him, going back outside.

The wolf blinked, pondering. Did he just say he’s making a bed for him? ...Is he staying here... with him?

For how long?

 

...There will be plenty of time for questions. Now, he should fill his belly. He approached the cauldron and poured himself a good serving of... whatever it was with the ladle.

Matty found a spot, sitting down by the flames. He brought the spoon to his lips, he blew a few times before tasting. Matty’s eyes lit up. This stew was so sweet, yet creamy. He started gobbling down like a starved wolf he was. In a minute, his plate was empty.

He put the empty plate away, burping. Ah, yes this was delicious. Relaxing by the fire, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier...

The wolf rolled up in a ball, snoozing off. Faintly, he heard footsteps before his consciousness drifted apart.

 

* * *

 

The bear brought in the cot he made in haste, thinking his guest could use a nap after eating a meal. To his surprise, Matty was fast asleep, nodding off with a small smile. 

James brought in the cot and set it in the opposite corner of his bed. He sat down, looking at the sleeping face on the floor.

Matty looked so serene, he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He must have been really tired. He picked up his blanket and gently put it over the wolf’s smaller frame.

He yawned. He should lie down as well. James laid down, observing how Matty’s chest slightly moved up and down in slow rhythm.

From tomorrow, he won’t be alone anymore. After all, Matty’s honor binds him to do what he wants. And he wants him to stay with him. So he can protect the wolf.

 

His last thought before sleepiness took over were of the young wolf sleeping so close, and yet so far.

 

**One month later...**

 

Matty was sweeping the floor, cleaning. He agreed to stay as long as James wants him to stay, but he’s no sponger.

The wolf agreed to stay under one condition – he will help whenever he can. And today, he was cleaning. The hovel wasn’t particularly dusty, just... messy. 

They were both men. Mess should have been expected. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Matty conjured up a smile. James gave him back something he lost when his family was annihilated – he gave him a place he could call home, somewhere he belonged. For that, he was immensely grateful.

 

Not paying attention, his hand slipped on the broom. A splinter got in the little space between his left paw. He yelped in pain, a lot louder than he intended. James was just outside, in clear earshot.

He rushed in, seeing what happened he put two and two together. The large bear approached him, tenderly grabbing his paw. “Don’t move, I’ll pull it out.” He said in attempt to calm the wolf down.

Matty nodded, looking away. The splinter was painfully and deeply buried, he couldn’t handle the throbbing pain any longer.

James peered closer, expertly grabbing the large chunk of wooden splinter with his claws. He could tell how much this was hurting his friend.

But, this had to be done.

 

He pulled abruptly and Matty cried out from pain. James tossed the piece of sharp, thin wood into the fire and looked around for something to stop the bleeding with. However, Matty shook off his paw. The bear blinked, unsure what was the wolf thinking.

“I’m so burdensome! I can’t even sweep your home without injuring myself.”

To his astonishment, James laughed, pulling him into a hug. “You silly wolf! You’re far from burdensome. You filled my empty home with laughter. Without you, I’d be still alone, had no one to talk to.”

Matty was just listening, processing what James was saying. “What...are you saying?”

He let go, finding a linen cloth, wrapping it around Matty’s paw. When he was done, he ruffled his fluffy head. “What I’m saying is – stay here with me. You’re like a brother I never had.”

 

Something wet fell from his eyes. Huh? Touching his face, he feeling tears pouring out on their own. The young wolf was overcome with emotions. He thought that James would throw him out, because he’s a burden. Turns out he wasn’t such a burden after all.

“I’ll stay here... as long as you want me to.” He said a bit more angsty than he intended, but when he saw that huge grin on bear’s face, Matty had to smile as well.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, they sat by the fire, drinking mead and dancing, while the now clean cloth was drying up by the fire.

From that day on, the bear and wolf lived together as brothers, looking out for each other.

 

_~ THE END ~_

 

 


End file.
